Mr Plum with the Candlesitck in the Ballroom
by makeupstains
Summary: Lynn Atwood is a budding journalist. Young, at age 21, she already has a job for the Washington Post. However, her colleagues don't take her seriously. With the death of the First Lady, Lynn's life will forever change.


A/N: So, this is my disclaimer. I own nothing you recognize. I only own Lynn Atwood, and a few select characters that will arise later. I decided there weren't enough Sweets fictions out there, so this is what I'm giving you. And besides, even though I'm sad that Zack had to go, I still love Bones.

* * *

Her searching eyes flicked over the computer screen, waiting for the page to fully load. She was a fairly impatient person with no recognition of time, as the page had loaded after only fifteen seconds and she murmured a "_Finally_" before scrolling through the page. What she was looking for were names of a few historians in the area. Lynn was assigned an editorial about the Founding Fathers, as it was nearing Independence Day. Of course, she knew _where _she could find the people, but she didn't exactly know how to contact them for interviews. Finding the list of qualified persons, she quickly printed out the list; setting the list before her, her eyes scanned for the appropriate director. She reached for the phone, hastily dialing the number.

"Hello," she said into the receiver, "Dr. Tennent?"

"Yes, to what do I owe this phone call?"

"Well, I am Lynn Atwood of the Washington Post. And, I'm writing an editorial on the country's founding fathers. I was hoping to speak with you on the subject as soon as possible and if you could maybe give me a few names of other appropriate candidates for interview," she spoke as clearly as she could.

"Yes, it seems I am booked today, but tomorrow I will be free. Come by my office around 3pm and we will converse," he replied as short as he could.

"Yes, Dr. Tennent. Thank you."

She hung up the phone with a happy smile on her face. Lynn had just completed a successful phone call with an important historian of the Jeffersonian Institute. She was incredibly happy.

However, her small congratulatory party was interrupted when one of the secretaries leaned in to her office. "Rebecca's on line 4," she smiled. Lynn had assumed she was so perky because she was having an affair, but that theory had never been confirmed…yet.

Sighing, she reached for the phone again, sighing again as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"What is it, Becks?"

On the other end of the line, she could hear Rebecca coughing and sputtering. "Lynn, I need you to pick up Parker."

"Can't Ed do it? What's he doing?"

"Uh, we broke up last week."

"Rebecca," she chastised. "You didn't tell me?"

She heard a sigh and could picture her sister rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly proud of myself. Listen, I'm in the hospital and Mom can't pick him up because she's taking care of dad at the home. Please, Lynn? I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary."

"Fine," Lynn complied. "Where is he?"

"With his father at the Jeffersonian."

At this, Lynn's mood quickly perked. She had always had a bit of a crush on Seeley but never acted on it because of Rebecca. But now, it was free range. But, she was pretty sure the FBI agent had a crush on his partner, which is probably disastrous.

"What time?"

"Now. Bring him by the hospital and I'll take it from there. Thank you so much, Sis."

Lynn smiled on her end, hanging up the telephone with a quick goodbye. Hastily, she threw on her faux leather jacket, grabbed her cellular and exited her office.

"Jan? Could you delay any calls for a few hours? I'm leaving to pick up Parker, so I'll be gone for a few hours," she began walking towards the staircase, but realizing her mistake, she turned back towards the awkward secretary, "Oh, and will you please take messages?"

Jan was her only friend at the Post and she was perfectly fine only having one friend. The writers of the Post weren't exactly friendly; in fact, they were rather smug. They looked down their noses at newcomers, especially Lynn, who had been hired as soon as she graduated with her Bachelor's. She was a damn good journalist, and is certainly going to prove her worth with the editorial she was assigned. Lynn wasn't going to let down her boss, and she sure wouldn't pass down the opportunity to prove her talent to herself.

Walking out of the Post building, she waved down a cab. She smiled as a cab quickly stopped in front of her.

"Uh, the Jeffersonian, please," she told the driver before leaning back warily. Public transport wasn't exactly her forte, nor was Public _anything. _Ever since she was young, she had always been adamant against using public restrooms, touching doorknobs, eating at restaurants, going to _stores_, being in crowded areas, et cetera. She wasn't sure what caused it, but she was almost sure it stemmed from her mild case of claustrophobia that she acquired when she was six.

"Here we are," the driver said after what seemed like a two second journey to Lynn. "That will 6.56."

"Er," Lynn fumbled looking for her wallet. Realizing her mistake, she decided, "Will you just wait here a few minutes? I'll be right back out in no time."

The driver gave her a look of disagreement but nodded anyway. Exiting the vehicle, she looked down the row of buildings and marched towards the MedLegal building where Agent Booth could surely be found.

The welcome desk looked hauntingly scarce as she strode towards the man behind it. "I need to speak with Agent Seeley Booth, where can I find him?"

"Er, who are you?" The man asked, knowing that he had never seen this woman before. For if he had, she surely would have ignored the welcome desk and continued on her way.

"I'm Lynn Atwood? I'm here to pick up my nephew from Seeley," she said in a defensive manner.

"Okay, just let me make up an I.D. badge, and you can just go right up to the third floor."

She sighed, leaning against the relatively high desk. Her fingers tapped along the glossed wooden surface, her glance constantly moving to a different scene. She became too impatient, too fast.

A cough could be heard to her right as the desk assistant extended an identification badge towards her. "Thanks," she mentioned, licking her lips and clipping the badge to her collar. As she held her gaze down, making sure she placed the badge squarely she heard a booming voice announce her name.

Frightened, she looked up to the mass of emptiness that was the lobby to look straight at her sister's ex.

"Seeley!" She smiled, walking towards a group of three. "How are you?"

"Not that it's not nice to see you here," he said in a hushed voice, his hands on his hips, "but, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Parker. Didn't Becks tell you?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, no. But she doesn't really tell me much," he responded.

At this moment, Lynn noticed the odd looks she was receiving from his company. The woman to his left stared with eyebrows furrowed at the exchange between the odd set of friends. She wore a purple blouse atop a long black pant that widened at the bottoms. She matched Seeley's height, but didn't quite have the intimidation factor as he had. The man behind the pair was equally tall, but thinner than both adults before him. He certainly seemed many years younger than the pair, donning a bright orange tie and an oversized suit jacket. His lips curved in an odd way, showcasing his disdain for the moment that was unfolding.

"Well, I'm here to take him to the hospital," she responded, now crossing her arms over her chest.

His face became alarmed as he said, "What? Is he sick? Injured? What's wrong?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, "No, none of that. Rebecca's sick and no one could pick him up. So, naturally, she called her servant," she replied, unfolding her arms, setting her palms on her waist.

"M-maybe I should keep him for a few days while she's sick…," he trailed off, now grabbing her arm to steer their now private conversation away from the two onlookers.

Lynn gave him a look that clearly showed that was out of the question, "And maybe I should take off my clothes and run around the building." At this, his eyes showed surprise at her response and he straightened up instantly. "Er, anyway. Becks wants to see Parker…I think it might be serious. She didn't sound too good, with the wheezing and all…"

Seeley stood there before this young woman; his eyes showed a mixture of concern and sadness. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. It was his son's mother, his ex girlfriend. Finally, he sighed after a moment's pause. "I'll get Parker. We'll head to the hospital."

She nodded in understanding and watched as he went back to his co-workers. Concern etched in their faces as he told them he would be leaving for the day. Lynn stood awkwardly, tapping her foot as she watched Booth and the woman walk towards the elevators. Biting her lip, she brought her fingers up to touch her hair; a nervous habit, amongst the others, she had developed over the years.

"Here, you can come with me. They have to discuss something before he leaves,"she felt a hand touch her lower back lightly.

Turning, Lynn looked into the face of what looked like a baby. She smiled, nodding her head. "I'm,uh, Lynn Atwood."

"Yeah, Booth told us. I'm Dr. Lance Sweets, their psychologist," he replied, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

The two began walking towards the elevators without speaking any further. Truth be told, Lynn didn't care for strangers.


End file.
